Iced away
by Geminiagate
Summary: When three of the most loved worlds collide...the characters from frozen and ROTG have plummeted into the world of Percy Jackson. Elsa has just entered University, pursuing architecture...amidst controlling her powers,luckily monsters have never attacked her, afraid of her ice powers. What happens when she meets Jack, Percy and Annabeth? Is Elsa a demigod? I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting Jack

**Hi everyone**

 **This is my new jelsa novel – I hope you all enjoy it, it is not a sequel to The Invisible girl, it is actually a PJO, ROTG and Frozen crossover. I had this idea for a while and I was intrigued, so I decided to write it down!**

 **Enjoy and reviews are always welcome! Please do review!**

 **This story takes place after The blood of Olympus – Percy and Annabeth have decided to enroll in a University, where they meet two undiscovered demigods…**

 **Chapter 1: Meeting Jack**

Percy could not stand still. His sea green eyes scanned the Architecture building twice over while waiting for Annabeth to exit. Percy grabbed his new iPhone, which was a gift delivered via Hermes from Poseidon and started to compose a quick text to Annabeth, to see were she had got to. Suddenly Percy was greeted by Annabeth reflection in his iPhone screen. He looked up simply to meet Annabeth's lips in the process.

"Hey Perce," she mumbled against his lips, while giving him a soft peck.

"I was going to text you," Percy replied, waving his phone in front of Annabeth as proof.

"I have to tell you something actually, follow me," Annabeth said, tugging onto Percy's jacket. She led Percy to the nearby café, with a protesting Percy trying to convince Annabeth to let him know what was going on. However Annabeth refused to comply to his requests.

When Annabeth had finally chosen a booth and had ordered them both a giant blueberry milkshake to share, Annabeth leaned forward to grab Percy's hands.

"Today, a new student transferred to our class." Annabeth began, only to be interrupted by Percy.

"So what?" Percy questioned, smiling at his overly anxious girlfriend, who was bouncing on the seat in front of him.

"Seaweed brain, I think she's a demigod."

"What!" It was Percy's turn to jump up in his seat. His shout earned a couple of stares from the nearby tables, however everyone soon got back to their plates, without bestowing a second glance towards the couple. "What's her name? Maybe we've met her before," he questioned.

"Her name is Elsa, she had platinum blonde hair and cerulean eyes, but I doubt we've met her."

"Chiron would have notified us. Annabeth are you sure?"

"Positive."

Their conversation was cut short as the blue milkshake made it to the table. Annabeth started sipping their milkshake, while Percy drew circles on her outstretched hand.

"We will protect her, don't worry wise girl,"

Annabeth glanced at Percy's trustworthy eyes, grey colliding with green, Annabeth felt safety envelope her.

 **Elsa** had just exited her second lecture of the day, fumbling with her books, while carrying her laptop, Elsa did not notice that she was heading straight into a guy standing some steps away sipping his latte inattentively.

The collision was unavoidable, Jack's coffee spluttered all over his shirt as he fell to the ground, straddled by architecture books and a fully grown woman.

"I'm so sorry!" Elsa apologized, getting off the silver haired boy, as she offered a hand to help him up. Elsa quickly noticed his stained shirt and swallowed. This day could not get any better.

Elsa fumbled in her leather satchel, praying she had brought some form of napkins and started to wipe the excess coffee. "I'll make it up to you, buy you a new shirt, pay you now…" Elsa rambled on and on, clearly flustered.

"Hey, it's just a shirt," Jack said, reaching to steady the girl in front of him. He tilted her chin just slightly to gain a better look at the woman in front of him. What greeted him next would have left his mouth dangling, forget me not met cerulean. The girl's twinkling eyes struck him, her platinum blonde hair, gracefully poised in a French braid on her shoulder. Her cheeks were speckled with freckles and her lips were perfectly plump.

She was beautiful, and even more when she gave him a perfect hopeful smile. Jack shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts and held out his hand.

"I'm Jackson Overland Frost," he supplied. "But all my friends call me Jack." He added with a grin.

"I am Elsa Arendelle. Pleased to meet you," Elsa stuttered, suddenly aware of the attention Jack was giving her, Elsa felt her cheeks starting to colour.

Thanks for reading! If you would like me to continue, please leave a review!

Forever yours,

Gemini :D


	2. Chapter 2 - Alecto unleashed

Chapter 2 – Alecto unleashed

 **Finally, a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Read, review, follow and fav! They make my day!**

 **Happy reading! Love you all!**

Annabeth tugged at Percy's jacket violently, causing Percy to miss two steps forward.

"There she is!" Annabeth cried, glancing at Elsa straddling a white haired boy on the ground.

"Wait…I recognise the guy," Percy said, running a hand through his windswept black hair, his green eyes sparkling. "That's Jack!"

"Jack who?" Annabeth queried, glancing up at Percy.

"Back at Yancy Academy…I met Jack. He was an OK kid, one of my few friends…apart from Grover of course."

Suddenly Percy took three steps forward as a body collided against his back. Percy was quick to retaliate and his hand immediately hovered against his pocket where riptide was safely stored.

"It's Grover!" Annabeth yelled, excitedly, pulling Percy up and jolting quickly to side hug Grover.

Percy lunged at his friend, grinning. "You didn't tell us you were visiting!" he exclaimed loudly. Grover punched Percy's shoulder roughly in response.

"You missed me?" Grover teased, sticking his tongue out at Percy. "I came to look for new demigods…Chiron sent me, it is an urgent mission and I need your help." Grover glanced at Percy and Annabeth. Suddenly his eyes fell on a familiar white haired boy, standing close to a platinum blonde girl, who was blushing thoroughly. "That's Jack!" Grover yelled, catching Jack's attention.

Jack's attention deviated from the beautiful girl in front of him to the source of the yell. "Grover…Percy?" Jack mouthed in disbelief. His only friends at Yancy Academy had to show up at his university! Jack grabbed Elsa's hand in excitement.

"You must meet my friends!" he implored, pulling Elsa towards Grover, Percy and Annabeth. Elsa trailed along, her eyes fixed on Annabeth who was glancing at her intently.

"Jack!" Grover and Percy exclaimed at the same time, both thumping hard on Jack's back.

"Guys! It's been too long!" Jack laughed, pushing Elsa forward. "This is Elsa, the famous coffee spiller, please excuse the huge coffee spill on my shirt," Jack winked at the group, who laughed while Elsa tried to hide her fluster by placing her head in her hands.

"We are only teasing Elsa," Jack said, gently pulling Elsa's hands away from her head.

"Hi Elsa, I'm Annabeth. Studying Architecture. I saw you during one of our lectures," Annabeth said, reaching out to shake Elsa's hand. Elsa glanced at the group shyly and smiled slowly, a smile which caused Jack's heart to instantly become a molten block of the finest chocolate. "This is Percy, my boyfriend and Grover our longtime friend," Annabeth concluded, smiling at Elsa as she introduced the guys.

"Pleased to meet…you all." Elsa didn't have time to finish her sentence properly. Her cerulean eyes widened, matching a pair of lemur eyes. "What are those?" Elsa felt her breath shorten suddenly. Her heart was thumping so hard against her chest, breathing was becoming increasingly difficult. She was anchored to the spot, her eyes fixated on the nearing flying winged creatures.

Jack responded first to protect Elsa, he grabbed her hand and started running wildly, having no idea how to react to the nearing threat. He ran across the campus lawns towards the sports building.

Percy quickly unsheathed riptide, which was nestled in his pocket. Annabeth grabbed her dagger, while Grover sought his stash of aluminum cans and started tossing them at the nearing Furies.

"Ms. Dodds!" Percy spat, referring to her old name.

"Still haven't learned my real name Perseus?" she chided. "How many times have I to remind you my name is Alecto!" she responded, stopping right in front of Percy.

"I think it's high time to send you back to Hades, not to exchange names!" Annabeth shouted across, approaching from behind, with her celestial bronze in hand. Annabeth had worn her Yankee's baseball cap, thus she could approach the other furies and eliminate them effectively and unseen.

"Still up to your old tricks, Annabeth?" Alecto hissed.

"No one insults my girlfriend," Percy was about to slice Alecto and send her cascading as dust back to the underworld, however Alecto rose and flew over Percy.

"Contrary to your belief, Perseus…it's not you we want. It's a certain Jackson and Elsa, don't be too saddened. I am sure we will meet again." She laughed, heading straight ahead to the sports building. Percy, Annabeth and Grover following her lead, worried about their new friends.

Jack raced across the grounds, glancing overhead. Suddenly an unwelcome sight greeted his plane of vision. Suddenly the fury pommeled Jack to the ground at a hurtling speed.

"Jack!" Elsa shouted as she watched her new friend being thrown to the ground. Jack had pushed Elsa out of the way, just in time for him to collide with the fury, saving Elsa an unwanted PDA session with the ground.

Elsa reacted quickly, adrenaline coursed through her veins, unaware ice was already layering the ground, snow cushioning Jack's fall, and she shot out an icy beam, freezing the fury entirely. The fury did not even have time to roar out in pain. The effect was instant.

As the ice layered around the fury's body, Jack was able to push Alecto off himself, sending the icy display to shatter to the ground and as the ice shattered the fury disintegrated into a swirl of dust.

Percy, Annabeth and Grover stopped in their tracks. Jack remained open-mouthed, he stared at Elsa intently and before he could even react, Elsa broke off into a run, she had not only exposed herself to an unknown number of people but also displayed her inner freak to the person she had unconsciously started to develop a liking to.

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**

 **Question – who are the parents of our new demigods? Special dedication of next chapter to the person who guesses the identity of Elsa's parent!**

 **Have a great magic filled week!**

 **Gemini x**


	3. Chapter 3 - Camp Halfblood

Chapter 3 – Camp Halfblood

 **Back again at last! I am so sorry for the late update** **however, I just started work and its been quite time consuming ;) anyways…I don't want to keep you from reading. Last chapter was really short on reviews, so if we could increase the review count a bit that would be Awesome! Thanks from now guys…it means a lot! Yours truly!**

 **Gem ;)**

 **Before I shut up :P I would love to congratulate 2 special reviewers…godly parents to be revealed next update!**

 **Have a great week! Peace out!**

Elsa was out of breath. She crouched down, desperately trying to regain her breath quickly in order to keep on running. She tried hard to register what had occurred in the past hour. She had unleashed her hidden powers, killed a flying winged creature, saved Jack and revealed her inner monster.

She glanced around her, everyone seemed to be doing his own thing. Students were lounging on the turf, others where simply walking around, laden with books from the nearby library. Elsa stood up, wondering what was happening. Why was everyone acting so calm? She had just shot ice onto a flying creature, defeating it and yet, no one seemed to be panicking.

"Why isn't anyone fleeing?" Elsa said in half a whisper to herself.

"The mist shields all," a voice floated behind her. Upon feeling a hand on her shoulder, Elsa jumped forwards.

"It's me, Annabeth." Elsa turned round, to be greeted by Annabeth's concerned stormy eyes. "We have to get out of here, grab Percy, Jack and Grover and head straight to camp Half-Blood." Annabeth muttered out aloud while dragging Elsa towards Percy, Jack and Grover who were approaching the girls.

"Annabeth! I…what are you doing!" Elsa shouted, struggling to wriggle out of Annabeth's tight grasp.

"Elsa." Annabeth spoke firmly. "I am going to take you and Jack somewhere safe. We will explain everything when we arrive. There is no time for arguing." Elsa simply nodded, stunned by Annabeth's will.

Percy suddenly approached. "I've just summoned Blackjack and the other pegasi to wait for us in the abandoned patio behind the Uni. We have to get going."

"What are you guys talking about?" Jack glanced at them, flustered. Elsa's gaze met Jack's. She quickly glanced away, ashamed of her previous display of her powers, however she was still glad she was not alone in this whole ordeal. Jack was in her same position.

xox

The gang approached the patio relatively quickly. Jack was the first to notice the majestic winged horses to approach them. "They're here," Jack breathed.

Percy glanced at Jack and nodded at his comment and turned to scout the skies for the approaching pegasi.

Blackjack descended to greet Percy by nuzzling his neck, and nudged Percy to glance in the direction where Jack was standing. Jack had lowered his hand gently onto the pearly white Pegasus back and started stroking his neck with a soothing motion to which the Pegasus responded positively immediately, bonding with Jack instantly.

"Hey boy," Jack whispered, attaining a nuzzle and a whimper from the pearly white in response. As Jack's hand drifted onto his mane, suddenly Jack jumped in surprise.

"I'm Snow," the Pegasus greeted. Jack shook his head twice as if to clear what the Pegasus had just told him and remained in a trance until the Pegasus reaffirmed his statement.

"Annabeth and I will ride Blackjack. Jack will you go with Elsa on Snow?" Percy said, glancing at Jack. "Grover? Will you take Macy?" Percy said, pointing at a piebald Pegasus.

Elsa wanted to break free from Annabeth's tight clasp, however she was unable to. Fighting the urge to flee, Annabeth led her to Jack. "You'll be fine," Annabeth smiled genuinely. Elsa stared, she could feel her eyes glazing with emotion. She could not believe that the crew seemed to accept her, despite her icy flaws. Despite everything, they promised they were taking her to a safe place. Elsa scolded herself inside for being so naïve as to trust people she had only just met, yet she had no choice. She had to trust them. Moreover what was more magical than ice powers? She knew for certain that Pegasi took this experience to a whole new level.

"Elsa?" Jack asked, forcing a shy Elsa to look up towards him.

"Yes Jack?" She glanced up at Jack, shielding her eyes from the glaring sun's rays, which seeped through the foliage of the oaks in the clearing. He was already on horseback, his back straight, his arm outstretched. Elsa thought the matter through in seconds. She made up her mind soon enough and shyly took his hand as he helped her up on Snow. She smiled as Jack held her waist tightly, his gentle touch pressing against her sides causing her heart to flutter instantly. Suddenly Snow broke into a canter following Blackjack and soon they were airborne.

-xx-

"Elsa, Jack…we must take you to meet Chiron." Percy broke the silence that had settled between Elsa and Jack who were sitting and simply staring at the dining table.

Suddenly a centaur approached from behind Percy and Annabeth. "Isn't Chiron a centaur?" Elsa whispered audibly, recalling her mythology classes in her history minor.

"You are right, my girl. We will talk this evening after campfire. In the meantime I will let you two get settled in at the Hermes cabin till you are determined. Have a pleasant day. Percy, Annabeth, report to me right after you're done." With that, Chiron galloped away, leaving a mesmerized Jack staring straight ahead.

"So…what was all that in simple English?"


	4. Chapter 4 - Discovery

Chapter 4 - Discovery

Jack had been training hard for the past three days on combat, archery and fencing. Jack had excelled at none, except for the occasional swing of the sword, which seemed to head in the right direction only on some instances.

"Give up trying to teach me Perce," Jack exclaimed, chucking his sword on the ground.

"Hey," Percy grabbed Jack's shoulder, forcing Jack to turn round; Jack gave Percy a glare, his icy blue eyes colliding with Percy's own. "Jack, this is all new to you. You just need practice. Anyway it's really hot," Percy concluded, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his towel. "How about a swim?" Jack nodded and smiled up at Percy.

"Aren't you the son of the god of water?" Jack asked, as they approached the lake. Both Percy and Jack had worn swimming trunks, as later on a session of canoeing was on the list.

"I am, Poseidon, god of the seas, water, earthquakes and horses." Percy summed up.

"Did you know who your father was when you first came to camp?"

"Actually no. Mum had said my father was lost at sea. I had no clue, I never realized I could control water until I came to camp and I literally had the plumbing system explode…" Percy continued, suddenly he was stopped when he saw Annabeth walking towards them along with a red faced Elsa trudging behind, dragging her sword.

"Hey Seaweed brain," Annabeth sang, planting a kiss on Percy's lips quickly, while both Jack and Elsa stared in different directions, avoiding the public display of affection successfully. "How was training?"

"Horrible." Jack spoke quickly. "I have no idea why you guys just want to keep me at camp." Jack crossed his arms and sulked. "I'm most definitely not a half-blood."

"I feel you Jack," Elsa nodded sympathetically. "It is all my fault. I am the mutant here." Elsa glanced at her feet, suddenly interested in her combat boots.

"Hey guys, enough sulking. Had you not been half bloods you both would've been dead by now. Right Wise girl?" Percy said as he clasped Annabeth tightly from her waist.

"Exactly, the day you came you unknowingly both ate ambrosia and nectar. It kills mortals instantly. It clearly did not happen to either of you." Annabeth concluded with a smirk.

"Race you guys to the lake. Last one there cleans up the plates after dinner." Annabeth chimed, as Percy grabbed her hand and broke off into a sprint, laughing giddily.

Both Jack and Elsa, followed behind, Elsa beating Jack only slightly, as he was actually planning for Elsa to outrun him.

-line break-

"Jack, up to a race?" Percy splashed at Jack, who did not even splutter. Jack felt at home in the water, the cool lapping of the waves was refreshing and once he was in the water, all his previous worries and thoughts drifted away with the waves, leaving him invigorated.

Annabeth saw the mischievous glint in Jack's twinkling blue eyes, making Elsa's cheeks heat up. "Mind you, Jack…Percy is very good at this." Annabeth added, while Percy performed a few summersaults in order to prove Annabeth's point.

"I'll keep that in mind," Jack noted, nodding slightly at Annabeth.

"Ok, the race will commence on three, till the other side of the lake." Annabeth started the countdown. "One…two…three,"

Jack and Percy were gone, racing like bullets slamming through the water. Jack dived deep following Percy. The water gave him a surge of energy and when he was suddenly in need of breath, Jack decided to let the water flow fully into his lungs. It was at that point that Jack recalled the vivid memory that he had the special ability of breathing in water. Jack grinned as he urged himself to overtake Percy.

Percy was taking the race lightly, certain that he would have a sure win. However he was stunned as Jack sped to reach him. The last minutes of the race where gruesome, Percy fought hard to keep himself ahead of Jack. In the meantime, Annabeth and Elsa had arrived on the other side of the lake by canoe and where waiting for the winner. Annabeth was cheering Percy on, while Elsa took Jack's side.

Suddenly both Annabeth and Elsa where greeted with a huge splash of water as the boys resurfaced in synchrony.

"I won." Percy shouted first as he got up next to Annabeth.

"Hey, I also arrived first!" Jack yelled as Percy helped Jack climb on solid ground.

"I can't believe it, however it was a tie," Annabeth declared, staring wide eyed at Jack.

Percy glanced at Jack, running a hand through his hair. "How on earth?" he murmured to Annabeth.

Suddenly Leo approached, holding Calypso's hand, together with Jason and Piper. "Lunch in the mess hall in 10," shouted Piper while waving her hands.

"We'll get changed and join you," Annabeth shouted, grabbing Percy's hand, 'Jack, Elsa, you should to. We will meet you there," she added.

-Line break-

"Percy, this is serious." Annabeth started, as she entered Percy's cabin after a quick wash.

Percy was drying his hair thoughtfully. "I mean…I've never met anyone as good as I am at swimming."

"Of course not, stupid. You're the son of Poseidon for the god's sake." Annabeth reasoned, tapping her nails against the door in anticipation. "Percy. Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"I think I am." Percy nodded, his concerned sea green eyes tracing his girlfriend's expression.

-Line break-

Jack sat down next to Elsa who was nervously chewing the tip of her straw of her cola. Jack was twirling his own drink, replaying the previous events. He suddenly iced his drink with a wave of his hand. The glass of his cola suddenly shattered as the liquid turned to solid.

Elsa stared at him, her eyes wide open, like a pair of flying saucers.

Suddenly Jack rose. Elsa quickly got up to follow him. The other campers stared as Jack broke off into a run towards the woods and Elsa did not hesitate to follow him.

"Jack, wait, please." She called, as she stopped to catch her breath, exhausted by the stifling heat.

"Elsa…I can explain.' Jack started. "I can control ice and snow as well."

"You're like me?" Elsa asked. "I can create it, also. Unfortunately." Elsa added bitterly.

"I just can control water. In any form. Watch." Jack led Elsa towards the creek and it froze over as Jack dipped his fingers in the creek. Elsa watched intently as Jack thawed the creek as quickly as it froze over.

"Elsa can you control the water?" Jack asked.

"Nope." Elsa said popping the 'p.' "I can create snow though." Elsa lowered her head, suddenly taking interest in her worn out converse shoes.

"Can you build a snowman?" Jack suggested. "Or a snow fortress?" Jack proposed excitedly.

"NO" Elsa snapped, clasping her hands together, tears threating to cascade down her cheeks. Jack glanced at Elsa's saddened expression, as if she was far off and deep in thought.

"I am sorry Elsa." Jack muttered. Elsa glanced at him, her icy blue eyes once again regaining their warmth.

"It's OK, sorry I snapped. It's just that I cannot control my powers very well." Elsa supplied.

"Hey, I understand." Jack approached Elsa to comfort her by pressing his hand in her own.

-Linebreak-

 **Hello everyone!**

 **We are closer than ever to the revelation of Jack and Elsa's godly parents, so hold on! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to take it on a whole new level. I hope you appreciate it!**

 **Please review! It makes my day!**

 **Gemini**


	5. Chapter 5

Jack and Elsa were walking towards the mess hall when suddenly Elsa felt a strong blow from behind which caused her to double twice forward. "Hey new kid, say HI" Clarisse laughed as she towered over Elsa who only remained stable thanks to Jack who quickly reached out for his friend.

Elsa turned round, giving the camper behind her a glare. "Is that how friendly introductions are meant to go?" Elsa hissed, her voice bitter as she rubbed her shoulder gently, trying to ease the pain.

"You're so soft. Man up, or you and your side-kick are not godly material." Clarisse said, grabbing Elsa from her violet camp half-blood t-shirt.

"Leave her alone." Jack reached out and shoved Clarisse back as hard as he could, using all the strength he could gather from his muscles, against the robust daughter of the war god.

Clarisse let go of Elsa and pushed her out of the way. Her new interest was the white haired boy. "Aren't you cute, pretty boy?" Clarisse said boxing Jack's ears. Elsa could take it no longer. Suddenly she unleashed her power in the form of ice shards rising from the ground surrounding Clarisse.

"You FREAK!" Clarisse yelled, as the ice shards started rising higher and higher until they surrounded her completely like an icy prison, till they reached her chin. Jack had managed to wriggle out of her clutches and grabbed Elsa's hand, broke off into a run and quickly melted the icy shards to avoid Elsa getting in trouble and they quickly raced to the mess hall.

They made it to the mess hall in time for dinner and slumped down on the Hermes table, were there cabin mates were glancing at them quizzically. The sun resembled a ball of fire, getting submerged into the sea surrounding the camp.

The Apollo cabin members suddenly broke into a cheery camp song to which everyone joined in ecstatically. Suddenly Chiron signaled everyone to pay attention to his announcement. "Capture the flag is back on, tomorrow! You've got two hours to sort out the teams. Who would like to be captains?"

"Me! Let's pulverize the new kids!" Clarisse yelled, "And Elsa you are so going to pay." She smirked. The Ares cabin cheering for her by hitting their fists against their table. Chiron gave Percy a side-glance, who signaled for Annabeth who was sitting at the Athena table next to Malcolm.

Annabeth rose from her seat. "I'll be the captain of the blues, Clarisse." Annabeth bowed mockingly and grinned at her boyfriend who gave her thumbs up and grinned. "Poseidon cabin with Annabeth!" Percy yelled, followed by the Hermes cabin and the rest of the cabins abandoned their seats to section themselves into the two teams.

"Training starts now!" Clarisse yelled, her face reddened at the thought of Annabeth leading the blues.

-linebreak-

"Jack helmet!" Percy shouted tossing Jack a helmet. Jack struggled to put it on, however Elsa quickly reached out to adjust Jack's helmet. Jack smiled at Elsa, his sharp blue eyes tracing her concealed worry, traced all over her pale features.

"Hey Elsa." Jack smiled, grabbing Elsa's soft hand in his own. He could not help obsessing about the way her hand fit perfectly in his own. "We'll stick together." Elsa gave him a weak smile.

"Jack…I'd rather you not. My powers may go haywire." She let go of his hand and cupped her cheeks, stress settling in, her heart hammering as ice patterns started tracing her palms.

Jack, upon noticing Elsa's concern, grabbed her hands once again and with a wave quickly melted the ice that had spun around her soft palms. "It's fine. I can help." He suggested, the corners of his mouth stretching into a smile, which gave Elsa a small glimmer of hope.

She was about to thank Jack, when Jason approached with Piper by his side. "Percy needs you and Jack to guard the flag next to the creek." Jason, who was second in command, pinpointed the direction while Percy was racing about adjusting helmets and amour.

"One, two, three…ACTION!" Chiron roared as he initiated the competition.

Jack and Elsa, dogged the incoming obstacles and raced to the creek, where the blue flag was fluttering ferociously. Jack stood by the creek wishing with all his might Clarisse not to approach them.

Unfortunately for Elsa and Jack, a familiar voice sounded from the nearby clearing. It was Clarisse and her gang.

"Hello pretty boy. Remember to never get into arguments that do not concern you." She spat. "Guys. Handle Elsa. I'll get Jack." Jack held his sword and shield upward, trying to recall Percy's crash course. However his mind went blank as he watched Elsa getting hit in the chest and with the force of the impact she hurtled into the creek. Jack found himself willing the water to cushion his friend's impact. The waves wrapped around Elsa and Clarisse noticed the action of the waves.

"Percy?" she yelled. "Is this the best you can do?" she said, after letting a blood-curdling scream. "Perseus Jackson, show yourself you little fish-spawn!" Clarisse yelled, her fist colliding against Jack's jaw. Jack was immediately dazed. The helmet only covered his nose and cranium. It left out his jaw. Immediately blood started oozing from his mouth and Jack felt instantly drained.

Suddenly Percy, followed by Annabeth rushed next to the creek, followed by a stampede of campers, each responding differently to Clarisse's scream. Elsa suddenly came to her senses. Watching the commotion unfurl in front of her, her only concern was Jack. He was lying down on the ground, unconscious. Clarisse was towering over him, flexing her biceps. She was about to tread into the creek to capture the flag when Elsa retaliated.

Elsa suddenly sent a flurry of snow straight onto Clarisse. Clarisse was dunked with snow and she plummeted head first into the creek. Suddenly a snowstorm unfolded over the red team only. The blues realized that they were spared from the mini snowstorms and roared in laughter as the reds tried to flee from the mini snowstorms following them.

Clarisse was not going to let go just yet. ( _See what I did there ;)_ She rose, never wavering, despite the snow dripping off her. She ran and reached Jack before Elsa or anyone could stop her. She grabbed Jack and pushed him in the creek next to Elsa.

Upon collision with the water, Jack was suddenly invigorated. The bruise starting to form on his jaw disappeared and he was healed. He grabbed Elsa's hand and rose, a grin stretching on his face. Elsa felt her heart stop for a second, however Jack rose and clutched at her hand, his smile making her knees suddenly go weak.

"I wouldn't do that next time Clarisse." Jack roared. Jack strode towards her and he quickly disarmed her with his sword. "This should do this trick." Piper came running with the red flag in her hand and handed it to Jack. Jack grabbed it and waved it in front of Clarisse.

Suddenly the cheering stopped impromptu. Percy approached Jack as he stared, bewildered at the sudden reaction. "OH so he's a fish- spawn." Clarisse spluttered. "As if one is not enough…"

"Shut up Clarisse." Percy taunted as he glanced at the blue trident atop Jack's head.

" **Mind your language when you're talking to my brother."**

 **All reviews and comments, favourites and pms appreciated!**

 **The more reviews, the faster I'll update!**

 **Love you all! Gem**


End file.
